Mafuyu Sato/Image Gallery
Images of Mafuyu Sato from the Given manga and similar related materials. Given Volume 1.png|Playing guitar on the Volume 1 cover Given Volume 2.png|Singing on Volume 2 Given Volume 3.png|On Volume 3, far left Volume 4 Cover.png|One of the four members of the band, Volume 4 Given Volume 5 Cover.jpg|Mafuyu on Volume 5 Manga Chapter Cover Colored 06.JPG|Code. 6 Manga Cover 02.jpg Given Chapter 1 Title.png Given Chapter 3 Title.png Given Chapter 9 Title.png Given Chapter 7 Title.png Given Chapter 11 Title.png Given code. 12.jpg Given code. 15.jpg Given code. 17.png Given code. 24 Colored.png Strawberry Swing Cover.jpg Ritsuka points at Mafuyu manga.jpg Vol 1 chpt 6 funny 02.jpg Haruki & Mafuyu Vol.1 Chpt 6 (Single Panel).PNG Mafuyu Sato Manga Info.jpg Mafuyu, Yuki, and Hiragi manga.jpg Mafuyu and Yuki together Manga.jpg Chapter 11 page 6 panel 2 Yuki and Mafuyu kissing.jpg Chapter 11 page 9 panel 1 Yuki and Mafuyu parting ways.jpg Chapter 11 page 5 panel 2 Yuki and Mafuyu holding hands.jpg Chapter 7 page 3 panel 2 Mafuyu wanting to see Akihiko's eyes.png Chapter 9 page 27 panel 5 Mafuyu and Ritsuka watch the string break.jpg Chapter 9 page 29 panel 3 Mafuyu giving a slice of orange to Hiiragi.jpg Chapter 11 page 2 panel 2 Mafuyu against a tree.jpg Chapter 9 page 6 panel 4 Mafuyu and the others in their small world.jpg Mafuyu_and_Ritsuka_hug_Haruki_manga.png Ritsuka_and_Mafuyu_look_at_each_other_manga.png Chapter 12 page 18 panel 4 Mafuyu says hello to Ritsuka.jpg Chapter 12 page 21 panel 1 Mafuyu faints.jpg Chapter 12 page 22 panel 1 Mafuyu in bed.jpg Chapter 13 page 27 panel 4 Mafuyu smiling.jpg Chapter 14 page 3 panel 5 Mafuyu telling Ritsuka in a romantic sense.png Chapter 14 page 9 panel 7 Mafuyu asking if Ritsuka is alive.png Chapter 14 page 17 panel 3 Mafuyu struggling to carry the box.png Chapter 12 page 22 panel 2 Mafuyu asks Ritsuka to stay.jpg Chapter 16 page 28 panel 1 Hiiragi staring at Mafuyu.png Chapter 15 page 7 panel 5 Mafuyu and Ritsuka speaking at the same time.png Ritsuka blushing and Mafuyu smiling manga.png Chapter 15 page 11 panel 5 Mafuyu wanting to hold hands.png Chapter 21.5 page 11 panel 3 Mafuyu telling Hiiragi that his defenselessness is really cute.png Chapter 22 page 25 panel 3 Hiiragi being startled.jpg Chapter 22 page 25 panel 1 Mafuyu and Hirragi talking about Ritsuka.jpg Chapter 22 page 24 panel 6 Hiiragi wondering if that's Mafuyu's boyfriend.png Chapter 22 page 24 panel 2 Hiiragi telling Mafuyu to simply, put by the feeling of the music.png Chapter 23 page 22 panel 1 Mafuyu being hugged by Ritsuka.png Ritsuka & Mafuyu hugging Vol.5 Chpt 26.PNG Chapter 25 page 13 panel 4 Mafuyu watching Hiiragi giving him the finger.png Hiiragi & Mafuyu flashback Vol.5 Chpt 30 clear.PNG Mafuyu Satou Manga Profile.jpg Given Manga Mafuyu and Yuki.jpg Mafuyu and Hiiragi doing peace gestures.jpg Given by Kizu Natsuki.jpg Given Mafuyu and Ritsuka listening to music.jpg Given band.jpg Mafuyu with Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu with guitars.jpg The others with their backs turned with Mafuyu standing behind them.jpg Given Illustration book.jpg Given Vol. 1 DVD Sample Illustration.jpg The band 2.jpg Mafuyu with his guitar & mic.jpg Mafuyu with a television.jpg Mafuyu clutching his guitar & mic.jpg Mafuyu on a Given cover.jpg The Given Band.jpg Mafuyu doing a hand gesture.jpg Hiiragi & Mafuyu Vol.5 Chpt 30 Mix.PNG Given Calendar 2020 Mafuyu & Ritsuka August page.jpg Given Calendar 2020 Mafuyu January page.jpg Category:Galleries